


Compulsão

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Eren Yeager, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Drama, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Portuguese, Short
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Desejava não pensar e por isso tinha Eren ao redor de si..."
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	Compulsão

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

_Desejava não pensar._

Desejava não pensar e por isso tinha Eren ao redor de si — o peso sobre suas costas nuas, a cabeça na curvatura de seu pescoço, a mão direita em seu baixo ventre ameaçando descer ainda mais.

Suas obsessões, seus receios, suas fraquezas… desapareciam de sua mente à medida que Eren o tocava.

Sempre funcionava, estava se tornando um vício, uma _compulsão._

Era provável também que agarrar os lençóis enquanto sentia o calor de Eren fazendo-se presente dentro de seu corpo não mais tinha a ver com seu desejo em não pensar.

Estava ali, submetendo-se àquele pirralho, porque pensava demais, é verdade. Entretanto, quando encontrava-se longe do jovem, Levi não mais pensava somente na negatividade que o preenchia, pensava também em como Eren o preenchia e, ao mesmo tempo, o esvaziava de quaisquer infelicidades.

Não que fosse feliz — tal coisa não existia, sentia prazer apenas e prazer significava _satisfação_ _momentânea._

Levi não achava que sua dignidade havia sido perdida, afinal todos ali possuíam seus prazeres secretos — momentâneos — por mais inusitados que fossem.

O seu era Eren, o _puro_ Eren, sem suas vestimentas, sem a chave cujo significado era inútil durante os momentos que passavam juntos, sem qualquer coisa que o ligasse à outras pessoas ou a outro lugar que não no íntimo de Levi.

Tão mais do que sua compulsão por limpeza, sua compulsão por Eren transformava suas _satisfações_ _momentâneas_ em _satisfações_ _duradouras_ _,_ pois de tanto procurar prazer naquele pirralho com a intenção de não pensar em nada, Levi terminou por pensar demais novamente.


End file.
